


I’m not going anywhere.

by amy_may



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, precious boys in love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_may/pseuds/amy_may
Summary: Kenji wakes up from having an awful nightmare about Ben and luckily Ben is right there to comfort him, letting him know that he isn’t going anywhere and Kenji has never felt more grateful.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	I’m not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank my friend Ari & everyone else in my jwcc twitter gc for inspiring me to make this fic, it’s thanks to all of them that I’ve even written this and honestly it’s one of my favourites that I’ve done so far and I can only hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again to my friends on dinotwt, I love you all so much! Enjoy🥰

Kenji awoke from his nap, trying to calm his ragged breathing, sweat trickling down his forehead. He sighed, rubbing his head and quietly getting out of bed and trying as best as he could to climb down the ladder to their camp as quietly as he could, his mind racing for what seemed like the millionth time. As his feet hit the ground, he briefly looked up to see if anybody had woken up and sighed in relief when he heard nothing, turning around and making his way over to the part of their camp where they would usually light a campfire, sitting down on a log and putting his head in his hands.

“Hey you” he heard a voice say. He jumped, looking up to be met with none other than the person occupying his thoughts tonight. He tried to smile, looking down and then back up at him.

“Hey Ben.. you okay?” He tried to act as casual as possible and not like he’d just woken up from an awful nightmare about said boy in front of him. He hoped he was a good actor for once. He didn’t want to worry Ben and he especially didn’t want to remind him of the awful events that took place on the monorail, even if he was okay now. The thought of the monorail must freak him out and he didn’t want to upset him by bringing it up. Ben frowned slightly, walking over to light the camp fire and then silently walking over to Kenji and sitting down beside him, meeting his eyes once again.

“You’re a terrible actor” he said, giggling slightly and gently pushing Kenji’s shoulder. “Did you have a nightmare or something? You’re sweating like crazy” he said, reaching up and wiping Kenji’s forehead and moving closer to him, concern settling on his features. Of course he noticed, Kenji thought, smiling just the slightest. I guess he does care.

“I mean.. yeah, I guess so” Kenji said, clearing his throat and rubbing a hand over his face, trying to clear his thoughts of the unsettling nightmare, feeling his chest starting to get tight as his breathing laboured. What is happening? He thought, the feeling of not being able to breathe getting worse. “I just..” he choked, tears starting to fill his eyes as he covered his face completely, hot tears making their way to the surface and flooding down his face like a waterfall. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I’m scared” he sobbed out, not being able to control his breathing or his tears, his mind going blurry. And when he felt like nothing could ever get better there he was, all of a sudden getting dragged back into reality as he opened his tear filled eyes, looking over to the boy beside him, seeing that he’d clutched his hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to, Ben’s hand being the only thing that felt really real. And he never wanted to let it go. Ben smiled sadly as he used his free hand to cup Kenji’s cheek, wiping his tears away and sitting even closer to him than he was before, Kenji’s face reddening slightly at their close contact.

“Hey.. it’s gonna be okay. I understand” Ben said softly, still holding Kenji’s cheek and stroking it lightly with his thumb, Kenji closing his eyes and leaning into his touch. “I’m afraid too..” he said, looking down and then back up at him again “I think we’re all afraid. The thought of maybe never getting off this island is a scary one and-“ Kenji’s eyes snapped open as he looked down at Ben, his mouth opening in protest and allowing his heart to do the talking.

“No Ben, that’s not what I’m scared of” he said, hesitating “I mean, it is but that’s not the biggest thing that I’m afraid of” he trailed off, Ben now looking more confused than anything, awaiting what he was going to say next. “I.. I’m scared of losing you again” he finally said, his eyes meeting Ben’s which had widened in surprise, his grip tightening on Kenji’s hand, never breaking their eye contact. “I had a nightmare about you. About that night, about-“ his voice wavered “about the stupid monorail and I just..” Kenji trailed off again, fighting back more tears that were desperate to come out. He screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head as his heart started to ache thinking about it again when all of a sudden he felt two small arms wrap around his neck, his eyes widening in surprise as Ben hugged him tightly. Kenji’s heart burst with emotions, his stomach feeling fuzzy as he reciprocated the hug. He snuggled his face into Ben’s shoulder and took his scent in, his arms tightening around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer to him as his face flushed a deep red once again, his heart racing in a different way this time. A good way. A way he wasn’t used to but never wanted to lose.

“It’s okay.. I’m okay, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere” Ben said, pulling back to look Kenji in the eyes, his arms still wrapped around his neck.

“How do you know?” He whispered, his eyes still glistening with tears. Ben leaned down slightly so their foreheads were touching as he replied fondly,

“Because I’ve got someone to be extra careful for” Kenji’s face flushed again, his eyes widening slightly as he started to smile, his tears finally seeming to come to a stop. Ben smiled back at him, pulling his head back and lightly kissing Kenji’s forehead and then putting his head back down on his shoulder, hugging him once more, Kenji’s face pretty much as red as a tomato at this point. What was this boy doing to him?

After a few minutes of silent hugging, Ben finally settled back down next to Kenji and put his head on his shoulder, feeling Kenji’s head rest atop his. He wrapped his arms around Kenji’s, almost mirroring them sitting in front of the camp fire all that time ago and Kenji chuckled fondly at the memory, briefly looking down at Ben and saying teasingly,

“How is your grip this strong?” Which caused Ben to laugh loudly and from the stomach which in turn made Kenji laugh, both of them trying to be as quiet as possible because of the others sleeping not too far away. After calming down from their laughing fit they looked at each other, both of their faces flushing as Ben put his head back down on Kenji’s shoulder. They both don’t remember the last time they’d felt this happy, and they never wanted this happiness to end and they knew that they were the only ones that could make each other this happy and for some reason, that made both boys beam with nothing but pride. And they knew that as long as they had each other, this happiness was going no where. And that’s when Kenji finally realised what this feeling was.

He was in love.

He looked down at Ben, smiling fondly at him as he kissed his head, his heart bursting with happiness when he heard Ben giggle in response and for the first time since and even before he’d gotten to the island, he felt truly happy and grateful that he was here, because if he wasn’t then he wouldn’t be sat here right now, falling in love for the first time with the most perfect boy in the world.

And he couldn’t have asked for anything better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA MY HEART IS BURSTING I LOVED WRITING THIS SO MUCH AND HOPE THAT I CAN WRITE MORE LIKE IT SOON🥺Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!!❤️


End file.
